Solo te pertenezco a Tí
by YukimuraSayu
Summary: Zoro esta perdidamente enamorado de sanji, y este tambien lo esta, pero por problemas del pasado no le puede corresponder al moreno. ¿que pasara? ¿Zoro ayudara a sanji?


Capitulo 1 Deseo

"Si… esta noche después de que termine de limpiar se lo diré… ya he aclarado todos mis sentimientos y todo indica que me gusta…¡No!... no me gusta… lo amo… pero ¿él me llegara a corresponder?... no lo sabré hasta que lo intenté… y ese día es hoy… hoy le declararé mis sentimientos…Sanji solo espera!", pensaba zoro mientras entrenaba en la parte de popa.

El moreno se había dado cuenta que el rubio le atraía y nunca quiso admitirlo, pero meses atrás lo admitió, afirmó estar enamorado del cocinero, pero nunca quiso decírselo, ya que tenía miedo a que el cocinero lo rechazará, estaba seguro de que lo haría, pero se equivoco ya que meses atrás había visto a sanji dejándose tocar por un chico ¡UN HOMBRE!. Sanji que era el hombre más mujeriego que había, dejándose tocar por otro hombre. Por ese hecho, el moreno se armo de valor para declarársele al rubio.

En la cocina.

"¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme?... yo lo tengo prohibido… yo ya tengo dueño… pero un dueño a la fuerza, ya que ni siquiera me atrae… yo soy un objeto… nada más… solo puedo satisfacer a mi amo… no puedo hacerle daño a ese bastardo… o si no lastimaría a yuuki… no puedo hacerle eso… maldito día en que me compró…!", pensaba sanji mientras limpiaba las cosas de la cena que recién había terminado.

----Flash Back----

En la sala de una enorme mansión se encontraba un hombre junto a un joven de 13 años sentados en un mueble de cuero. El hombre era alto, tenía un traje negro, el pelo era blanco y tenía como unos 50 años. El joven era rubio, unos mechones de pelo tapaban su ojo izquierdo, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros y estaba sentado junto al hombre peliblanco. Pasado un rato llego otro hombre de unos 20 años, tenía el pelo azul peinado hacia atrás, llevaba un traje blanco con una cortaba igual que su cabello, llevaba unos finos lentes donde se le odian ver los ojos celestes. Para cualquiera un hombre extremadamente guapo. El hombre se acercó y se sentó en un sillón indidual frente a ellos.

-Bien Sr. Tezuka, a que debo su honorable visita- dijo el peliazul

-Pues le he traído una inigualable pieza para usted- respondió el peliblanco

-Me imagino que es este jovencito de aquí no?- preguntó mirando re reojo al rubio

-Si Sr. Kotetsu. Sanji este es tu nuevo y único amo- dijo tezuka señalando al peliazul

-Mucho gusto… Mi nombre es Sanji…- djio el rubio casi en un susurro

-Mucho gusto… Yo soy Tamaki Kotetsu… ¿eres muy lindo sabes?- dijo susurrandole en el oído

-G-Gracias…- dijo cabizbajo y todo sonrojado el rubio

-Que tierno… Sr. Tezuka, quiero a este chico- dijo tamaki

-Bien… mañana regresó para hacer el contrato… sanji tu te quedas esta noche aquí- dijo el peliblanco saliendo de la mansión

-S-Si Sr. Tezuka-san- respondió el rubio

-Sanji… ¿Dime que te gusta hacer?- preguntó el peliazul

-C-Cocinar… Sr. Kotetsu- dijo apenado el rubio

-No es necesario que haya tanta formalidad… Me puedes llamara Tamaki o amo… como prefieras

-Bien Tamaki-sama

-Y dime ¿tienes un sueño o alguna ambición?

-Si… es encontrar el All Blue (creo que se escribe así)

-Bien sanji… voy a hacerte una propuesta- dijo el peliazul

-¿Qué clase de propuesta Tamaki-sama?-pregunto un poco confundido el joven

-¿Eres virgen no?- preguntó descaradamente el peliazul

-S-Si- dijo mas rojo que un tomate el rubio

-Bien… entonces… que te parece si mientras pasa este tiempo hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad (en este caso 20 años)… vas a Grand Line en busca del All Blue… pero eso si… cuando cumplas 20 años tendrás que buscarme en una de las islas y entregarte a mi. Dijo el peliazul

-S-SI Tamki-sama- dijo el rubio

-Bien eso me alegra mucho, cuando sea el momento yo te enviaré una carta donde te dirá en que isla encontrarme - dicho esto el peliazul se acercó y le plantó un beso en los labios del rubio- pero si me llegas a decir que no tu amiga yuuki sufrirá las consecuencias

-

----End Flash Back----

"Maldición… ¿por qué acepte ese maldito trato?... bueno no tenía opción… maldito el día en que nací… maldito día en que me compró… maldito el día en que me enamoré… yo no puedo… se me esta prohibido… en la próxima isla tengo que buscarle… ya tengo 20 y ese fue el trato…además la siguiente isla es la que decía en la carta… así que no voy a poder volver a ver a los chicos… Por que estoy llorando… no esto no puede ser… no debo llorar… alguien como yo no puede hacerlo…"

Sanji no aguantó mas y rompió en llanto, no aguantaba el dolor que había en su pecho, se recosto a la pared y abrazo sus piernas hundiendo su cara en llanto entre ellas.

-Maldito seas Tamaki Kotetsu… maldito seas… Tezuka Izumo- susurraba el cocinero

Pero el rubio no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por cierto espadachín. El moreno no soportó más y se adentro en la cocina para asegurase de que SU rubio estuviera bien.

-Sanji… ¿que sucede? ¿que te pasa?- pregunto con tono preocupado el moreno cuando se acerco al rubio quedando a la misma altura

-Z-Zoro…- el rubio levantó la mirada y observó el rostro preocupado del moreno

-S-Sanji…¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó dolido el moreno… ver a sanji así le rompía el corazón

-N-No es nada… solo estaba recordando algo…-mintió el rubio dibujando una sonrisa triste en su rostro

-No me vengas con eso… ¿Quiénes son los hombres que nombraste?- preguntó el espadachín al recodar lo primero que vio

-Ehhh… no… no son nadie… solo unos conocidos-dijo el rubio incorporándose

-No me mientas… si fueran unos conocidos no los hubieras maldecido- dijo el moreno

-Y-Ya basta… no es nada… es solo una tontería- sanji se dispuso a salir de la cocina pero se vio encorralado por la pared y el espadachín- ¿Z-Zoro?

-Me gustas…- dijo sin más

-…- sanji miro incrédulo al moreno. "Lo dijo no… si dijo que le gustaba… soy correspondido… pero no puedo… yo ya tengo dueño… no puedo hacerle esto a zoro… no se lo merece" pensaba sanji- z-zoro yo…

-No digas nada…- dicho esto unió sus labios con los del rubio, nunca pensó que fueran tan suaves, pasó su lengua por la del rubio pidiendo permiso para entrar, pero el rubio no respondía, así que bajo sus manos al trasero del rubio y lo apretó, esto ocasiono un gemido por parte del rubio, el moreno aprovecho que había abierto un poco sus labios para introducirse en la cavidad del rubio. Pero el cocinero fue más rápido y se separó del moreno. Zoro iba a protestar pero vio que sanji volvía a soltar lagrimas, tenía una mirada perdida, de miedo y pánico- Sanji… por favor… aceptame… quiero ser tu pareja… quiero estar a tu lado toda la vida…

-Z-Zoro… a mi también me gustaría…- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa, zoro al escuchar se lleno de felicidad, tubo la esperanza de que lo aceptará, así que se fue acercando para darle un beso pero sanji lo detuvo con su mano- pero… yo no puedo… no te mereces a alguien como yo…

-Si lo dices por lo de las chicas… no me importa… yo lo soportaré- dijo zoro en un susurro

-Ojala fuera por eso… me gustaría mucho que esa fuera la razón- en la cara del rubio se dibujo una sonrisa triste

-Sanji… dame una oportunidad… yo no te haré daño- suplicó el moreno

-No… no puedo…snif…no puedo hacer esto zoro…-el rubio se deshizo del agarre y fue directo hacia la puerta, pero zoro fue más rápido, lo sujetó del brazo acercándolo a su pecho, lo abrazo cuidadosamente y le plantó un beso. Era tierno y transmitía todo el amor que el espadachín tenía dentro. Sanji al principio se resistía pero el moreno insistía en ese beso, y al final se rindió, dejó de resistirse y empezó a corresponder el beso "Esto es lo que tanto deseo, deseo ser de zoro", pensó sanji. Zoro al notar que sanji empezó a responder, lamió sus labios pidiendo permiso a entrar, el rubio le concedió tal honor y recibió a la lengua intrusa en un baile. Ya agotado el oxigeno se separaron, pero no de inmediato, se fueron separando de beso en beso hasta separarse por completo

-Te amo…Sanji

-Y-Yo tambien te amo…


End file.
